Off Days
by Jeanesis
Summary: A day off and the General is still working? Cloud doesn't think so.


**This whole having a beta thing is breaking my brain, except I still haven't used my beta! Instead, the lovely Sue Dunham looked this over and it came back in rainbow, which was exciting. The scrolling and having to match things up, not so exciting.**

**This is a giftfic for Tobi-Uchiha!  
**

It was a quiet day in ShinRa, the cadets were tucked away, as they had a day off, and even the executives were even taking a much needed break. If one ventured into the lab, they wouldn't find a single scientist at work, not even the creepiest of all, Hojo. The only one still toiling away was the famed General himself, hair pulled into a messy ponytail and reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, in danger of falling off.

Cloud figured that this would be the only time he could spend an entire day with Sephiroth, and decided that he simply had to get the man away from his desk. As soon as humanly possible because the lull could not last. Consulting Zack, the blonde swiftly gathered his weapons. It was imperative that he get his plan underway quickly, so Sephiroth wouldn't catch wind of what he was up too.

"Are you sure you did this right?" Cloud waved a hand at the food sitting before him after having carefully inspected it. Everything _looked_ right but sometimes it was hard to trust a Turk. Especially when that Turk was Reno. The redhead huffed and propped his hands on his hips, scowling down at the blonde.

"I'll have you know I'm a top notch cook kiddo!" Cloud's eyes widened and he hurriedly scooted his chair away from the redhead, taking the food with him. In his haste, he nearly tipped over which would have endangered the precious cargo.

"Thank you Reno, I promise Zack will give back the shirt he borrowed from you!" Cloud took off running, glad that Reno had the forethought to put a cover on the plate. It smelled sweet, which was certain to get Sephiroth's attention. The man loved his sweets. Chocolate was the best thing, but one couldn't cook chocolate. Well, Cloud didn't think _he_ could.

Fumbling with his backpack, Cloud fished out the keycard Sephiroth had gifted him with shortly after they had met. Pushing the door open after using the it, Cloud kicked his backpack towards the couch and set the food down on the table. Grinning, he moved on to the next phase of the mission. He changed quickly, putting on the light airy clothes Sephiroth seemed to like on him, and opted out on socks. The man's carpet was so soft and fluffy Cloud doubted he would notice the absence.

"Here's to hoping," Cloud muttered, pulling out his phone. The list of numbers on it was so short it wasn't difficult to get to Sephiroth's despite it being so low in the alphabet. Triumphant, the blonde hit the call button and took a seat on the plush couch.

----------------

Sephiroth jerked back at the sound of a Wutaian boy band, Cloud's favorite one, singing. He quickly yanked open his desk drawer and dug out his phone. Flipping it open Sephiroth leaned back in his chair. Already a small smile was working itself onto his face.

"Hello, Cloud," he purred and had to suppress a grin at the sharp intake of breath on the other end. Pulling his ponytail out from behind him and draping it over his shoulder, Sephiroth waited for the blonde to speak.

"Hey Sephiroth, everyone's off today so I thought I'd cook something up," Cloud's voice came through, slightly staticy and high pitched, like he was panicking. Raising an eyebrow, Sephiroth let the silence go. Sooner or later Cloud would speak up if left to it. "But you're not home and I thought-" the blonde trailed off.

"Everyone is off?" When the blond made a quiet noise of agreement, Sephiroth spun around in his chair to look at the calendar Zack had pinned up there. It wasn't the most tasteful thing, with women in bikinis decorating most of it, but Sephiroth had found it was a good dart board. The fact that it also kept track of the days helped. Sighing, Sephiroth pushed his glasses further up his nose, and quickly found the date. There were pandas drawn in red sharpie all over it, no doubt Genesis' work and in black, 'no work' appeared in Angeal's messy handwriting. The silver haired man couldn't begin to wonder how Genesis had dragged Angeal into defacing his calendar.

"I'll be there soon." Sephiroth had to pull the phone away quickly at the happy squeal that came at this. Hanging up before Cloud could attempt to break his ear drum further, not that he minded, Sephiroth tucked away the phone and his reading glasses. Tugging on his coat as he left, Sephiroth quickly set off for home. Belatedly, he remembered to pull his hair out from under his jacket.

----------------

Cloud bounced from foot to foot, adding a twirl every now and then when he thought he couldn't stand it any longer. It had taken almost no effort on his part to convince Sephiroth to come home so the food would still be warm when he arrived! Cloud almost jumped through the roof when he heard the door open and then close.

Picking up the plate, the blonde held it out to Sephiroth. The man, in the process of toeing off his shoes, nearly dropped the gift when he took it. Lifting the lid slightly, Sephiroth peeked at what Reno had cooked. Cloud nearly fainted at the look Sephiroth had when he saw what was hidden beneath the cover. He probably would have at least fallen to the ground if the man hadn't dragged him into a hug and kissed him.

"It looks delicious, Cloud." Sephiroth murmured against his lips. Days off were certainly the best when one had Sephiroth lounging on the couch, hair pulled into a messy ponytail and carefully eating chocolate muffins.

Cloud just had to do this again sometime.


End file.
